Fireworks
by NekoNinjaOverlord
Summary: It's summer time! Which means Tenten has a lot more chances to make Neji hers! But will she succeed? #NejiTen#


"Where are they!"

Tenten was rummaging through her closet trying to find her white, pleated skirt. She'll be late if she doesn't find it soon.

"Ah! There it is!" It had fallen of the hanger, behind her shoes. She put it on and looked in the mirror, making sure she looked ok. She checked her bag to make sure she had her sun lotion, sunglasses and her purse.

Sakura invited everyone to the beach today. Neji was going to be there too so she had to look her best.  
>Temari and Hinata was already waiting in front of her house in Temari's car. Tenten said bye to her Mum and hopped in the car.<p>

When they got to the beach, the others were already there. The guys were playing volley ball and Sakura and Ino were sun bathing.

"Hey!" Waved Tenten. She ran up to them and set her towel beside Ino.

"Hey Tenten!" Smiled Ino who was lying on her stomach.

Hinata and Temari came up to them and set their towels beside Tenten.

"It's such a nice day!" Exclaimed Temari as she stretched.

"Yeah, there are no clouds at all." Smiled Hinata as she sat on her blue towel.

"Wow, Sasuke looks so fine!" Squealed Sakura. She was watching him play volley ball. Sasuke, Neji, Sai and Shino were on one team and Kiba, Kankuro, Lee and Naruto were on the other.

Shikamaru was at the sidelines. He ended up being the ref for the match since he didn't want to play and Choji was standing beside him, eating an orange ice pop.

"Oh, Sai looks so good in his swimming trunks!" Sighed Ino dreamily.

"Hey Tenten," Nudged Temari, "Neji is looking good too."

Tenten blushed immediately.

"Heh, yeah he does. I love it when he ties up his hair!" Tenten winked.

"He rarely ever puts his hair up, only when he wants to concentrate." Smiled Hinata.

*_grumble grumble_*

Everyone turned to Hinata.

"…I'm hungry…" She blushed and put her hand on her stomach.

Everyone laughed and they agreed with her.

"Hey guys! It's lunch time, c'mon!" Shouted Temari.

Kankuro fell and missed the ball when Temari shouted.

"Sasuke's team wins!" Said Shikamaru lazily.

"Damn it, Temari! You distracted me!" Shouted Kankuro as he got up.

"Hmpf, don't blame me for your lack of talent." She huffed and walked towards the food court.

Shikamaru patted Kankuro on the back and followed Temari with Choji.

They all took up two tables at the food court and were eating their ice creams, burgers and hotdogs.

"You guys excited for the Summer Festival?" Asked Ino.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Who're you going with?" Asked Sai.

"Ah…Well, I was gonna ask later but I'll do it now." Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hey, wanna go to the festival with me?" He smiled.

Hinata stared at him and went bright red.

"Y-you're asking m-me?" She stuttered.

"Of course, so will you?"

"U-uhh…Y-yea."

"Great!" Naruto grinned and put his arm around her.

"Aww Hinata! I'm happy for you!" Squealed Tenten.

"Who're you going with, Tenten?" Asked Sakura.

Tenten grinned and clung to Neji. "Him!"

Neji looked down at her. "Let go of me." He sighed.

"Oh, don't be so shy Neji!" Smiled Tenten.

"We're not even together."

"Not yet!"

"I don't even want to go." He tried to push her away but she kept holding onto his arm.

"But you'll still be going to the festival! Your Uncle won't let Hinata go unless you go too, so you might as well go with me."

"That's true, Neji. Father won't let me go unless you're there." Spoke up Hinata.

"… Fine I'll go." Sighed Neji.

Tenten grinned and mouthed 'Thank you' to Hinata. Hinata smiled and nodded back. Tenten continued to snuggle Neji's arm, with a satisfied smile on her face.

Two weeks past and Tenten was in Ino's house. The girls decided to get ready for the festival and leave together. They were all wearing yukatas.  
>Temari's was golden with yellow and black wavy stripes.<br>Sakura had a red one with pink cherry blossom petal designs.  
>Hinata was wearing a purple one with navy and silver flowers.<br>Ino had a pale yellow yukata with daffodils.  
>Tenten had a white and red one with black outlines.<p>

When they were all ready, they headed to Konoha Park where the Summer Festival was being held. They came up to the entrance and immediately saw the guys waiting for them, who were wearing shirt and jeans.  
>When they saw the girls, the guys stared at their dates. They looked gorgeous.<p>

Sasuke and Shikamaru tried to act cool but couldn't hide their blush when they saw Sakura and Temari. Sai didn't try to hide his, all he was thinking of was how beautiful Ino looked and Naruto was mesmerised by Hinata. Neji's expression, on the other hand, didn't change at all.

"Hey!" Smiled Temari. "Waiting long?"

"No, we got here a few minutes ago." Said Choji.

"Ah that's good. C'mon then! Let's go!" Said Temari. She pulled Shikamaru in to the festival with her.

"I guess they're not going around with us." Said Choji, staring after them.

"That's fine, it's not like we need that bitch and her mutt. You can hang with us!" Grinned Kankuro while putting Choji in a playful headlock.

"Hey, if they get to go alone! So do we!" Ino clung to Sai and pulled him into the festival too.

Then, all the couples started going off on their own. The singles didn't care and went straight to nearest food stall. The only ones left was Neji and Tenten.

"Hey! Let's not waste time." Said Tenten. "I want to play some games!"

Neji looked down at her with his arms folded. "Fine."

Tenten smiled and went to the first game she could find. The game was to catch a rubber duck by the ring on it's back with a long, thin rod which had a small, wide hook on the end of it. Tenten looked at the prizes to see if the game was worth playing.

She spotted a horse teddy. It was white with a yellow star on it's right cheek. She gazed at it. "_I want that!_" She thought.  
>She read the tag on the teddy and it said that you need to get a red rubber duck to get it.<br>She looked down at the ducks and there were four colours; yellow, green, blue and red. There were a lot of yellow ones, a little less green ones, even less blue ones and a lot less red ones.

She paid the person in charge of the stall and put on a serious face. She _will _get that teddy.

She steadied her hand the best she could and tried to catch a duck. It was really hard, the rubber ducks were in a tub filled with water which was being swirled by a motor.  
>Tenten slowly got the hook over the flow of ducks and when she a red one coming, she quickly swung at it. There was a splash. All Tenten did was get her yukata wet, she didn't get the red duck.<p>

"Argh! Let me try again!" She paid and got ready again.  
>Slowly, slowly she lowered her hook. As soon as she saw a red one, she swung again. She made a splash and got the duck this time! All she had to do now was lift it out of the tub without dropping it.<p>

She wasn't even two inches in the air when the red duck fell of the hook.

"Damn it!" She muttered to herself. The stall keeper was chuckling to himself.

She paid again and concentrated extra hard this time.

She got a duck! But it wasn't the right one, she got one of the many yellow ducks.

Tenten was handed a small smiley keychain. She was frustrated.

"Why can't I do this!" She grumbled.

Neji was watching her from behind but suddenly pushed her to the side.

"Here." Neji gave the stall keeper the money and got the rod.

With one hand, he slowly lowered the hook and turned it on it's side. He dodged all the ducks that weren't red and when a red one came, he didn't swing. He slowly went towards it with the sideways rod and it hooked on easily. He quickly turned the hook upright and casually lifted the duck out of the tub and set it on the table.

"I'll have the horse teddy, please." Said Neji to the stall keeper.

The stall keeper huffed and gave the horse to him.

"Here." Neji handed the horse teddy to Tenten. Tenten stared at Neji in awe.

"For me?" She asked, she was bewildered that he had done that for her.

"You think I got this this for myself?"

Tenten smiled and took the horse.

"You can be very sweet at times." She hugged the horse gently.

Tenten thought she saw Neji go slightly red but he turned his head too quickly for her to confirm it. So she brushed that idea off her mind and went onto the next game, and the next game after that. She loved games, especially if it's challenging. Even more if there's something cute as a prize.

Thus, Neji spent nearly all his time at the festival following and watching Tenten play games. He joined in on some games since it required two or more people to play but it seemed like he was also enjoying himself. Tenten saw him grin from time to time.

She rarely ever saw Neji smile, since he was so serious most of the time. But when he did, it was worth it. She always got so happy when she sees the corners of his mouth turn slightly up.

When was it that she fell for Neji? Ah yes, it was during that time.

A year ago, Lee invited Tenten and Neji over to his house for a sleepover. After dinner, Lee challenged Neji to a battle on Tekken. Of course, Neji beat him.

"Ah! No! I've been playing all week! Why couldn't I beat you!" Cried Lee.

"Hmpf, you just lack talent." Grinned Neji.

"Argh! Fine, we'll play something else!"

"Bring it!"

"C'mon Lee! You can do it!" Cheered Tenten, she never liked how Neji acted so egoistic and wanted Lee to kick his ass for once.

Lee put in another game but he was defeated again. He challenged him to many other games but Neji just beat him again and again. Around 1am, Neji got fed up and he handed the controller to Tenten and went to Lee's room, where he usually sleeps every time he was over in Lee's place.

"It's ok Lee, maybe next time." Tenten patted Lee on the back, trying to comfort him.

"…I'll never beat him…" Muttered Lee, he was on the ground with his face on the pillow from the couch.

"You will one day! But let's play now! I didn't get a go yet!" Tenten smiled and was ready to play. She turned to the TV screen and waited for Lee to unpause the game. When he didn't, she turned to see what he was doing. He was still lying on pillow.

"Lee! Get up!" She tugged at him but then heard him snore.

"He's sleeping! Argh! Typical… Ah well." Tenten sighed and decided to let him sleep there. She got up and switched of the TV and console and went to the guest room, where she usually sleeps. It was right beside Lee's room.

She opened the door and switched on the lights. As she closed the door quietly behind her, she noticed a lump on the bed. She went closer and realised that the lump was a body. She went even closer and saw that it was Neji.

"_Great, he was too tired to tell the difference between Lee's room and this room and slept off here._" Sighed Tenten. She was about to go to Lee's room but something caught her eye.

It was Neji's sleeping face.

It was so… peaceful.

So gentle.

She's never seen that face on him before in the four years she's known him. His face was usually sour and serious, or he was gloating. She bent down and stared at him. His breathing was soft and deep.

It was a completely different side of him she's never seen and… she liked it. She liked the way his breathe was slow, the way a few strands of hair fell over his face and how sweet he looked. It made her want to cradle him.

Neji moved a little and snapped Tenten out of her daze. More of his hair fell over his face so Tenten reached over to wipe the hair away. Before she could put it behind his ears, he grabbed her arm. She thought he was awake and looked at him. His eyes were half open and… he was smiling! Not the kind of sly, condescending smile he usually has but a more soft smile. Like he was truly happy.

However, the smile only lasted a second or two and he went back into his deep sleep and let go of Tenten.

It looked like he only grabbed her in his sleep.

Even though he wasn't holding on to her anymore, she couldn't move. Her face was completely red. She was _not _expecting that smile. What she wasn't expecting even more was that that smile could make her fall for him.

And she fell _hard_.

Since then, she's been after him. Neji didn't change her attitude towards her though, no matter how hard she tried.  
>But she wasn't going to give up.<p>

"Neji! The fireworks will start soon! C'mon!" Tenten was leading Neji to an isolated spot in the park where they could see the fireworks better.

"Why did we have to walk all the way here to see the fireworks? We could have seen them from where we were perfectly." Complained Neji.

"Yeah, but there are too many people there. This way, we'll be alone." She smirked.

When she said that, Neji stumbled but quickly got his footing again. Tenten didn't notice.

Soon, they got to a small opening in the middle of some trees and rocks. Tenten sat down and leaned on one of the rocks. She smiled at Neji and patted the spot beside her. Neji sighed and sat down.

"Oh, I can't wait! This is my favourite part of the Summer Festival!" Said Tenten while she clung onto Neji's arm.

Neji didn't say anything so Tenten continued talking.

"Tonight was a lot of fun! I'm glad you came with me."

"I had too since I had to mind Hinata." Replied Neji.

"Heh, you haven't seen Hinata since Naruto dragged her off at the entrance."

"…I had to mind you too."

"So you care about me!" Tenten smiled and came closer to Neji. She clung tighter too.

However, Neji pushed her away.

"Please, not so close."

He always pushed her away whenever she got too close. Tenten always got annoyed by this but this time, she was even more annoyed than any other time before. They had such a good time together at the festival, everything was going so well. So why did he push her away again? Tenten let go of Neji and turned to him.  
>She looked into his eyes and asked earnestly "Neji, what do you think of me?"<p>

Neji was a little surprised but his expression didn't change. Without looking at her, he replied

"I've known you for four years, you're a good friend."

Tenten frowned. That's not what she wanted to hear.

"Just a friend? That's all you think of me? Nothing more?"

"What else?" Said Neji. He didn't realise just how much those two words hurt her. Without thinking, Tenten hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was the for?" He knitted his brows.

Tenten didn't say anything and turned away. She shuffled a little away from him.

Neji looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

Tenten immediately shook off his hand and turned her head to him.

"You! That's what's wrong! Every time I try to get closer to you, you just push me away without a second thought! Without even thinking of how I feel!" Her eyes were beginning to get watery.

Neji didn't know what to say.

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything.

"You don't like me, I know that! It was obvious from the start you didn't like me!" Continued Tenten. "Even though you don't like me, every time I ask you out on dates, every time I beat other girls away from you, every time I pulled you to my side, how come…how come you always go along with it! If you don't like me, just say it! Don't lead me on and give me false hopes! Why do you do that? Why!" Tears began streaming down her eyes.

Neji was speechless, he just stared at her. At that moment, the fireworks went off. Subconsciously, Neji looked up at the sky. Tenten got angry when he looked away from her instead of replying.

"Neji, I love you! I really do! But if you're not even going to take something like this seriously, then there's point in chasing you anymore!" Tenten shoved him and was about to get up when Neji grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Tenten tried to escape but his grip was firm. Neji pulled her down, put his other hand behind her head and kissed her.

Tenten pulled away and slapped him. At this point, she was crying so much she couldn't even see Neji properly.

"N-n-no! S-stop! It's th-those kinda t-things wh-which l-l-lead m-me on!" She stuttered through her crying. She tried to wipe her tears away but more just kept coming.

Neji grabbed both her wrists and looked at her.

"I'm not leading you on!" He told her.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted and tried to get away again. "_He __**is **__leading me on! What the hell is he saying! I just want to go home!_" She screamed in her head.

This time, Neji hugged her. She struggled but he wouldn't let go. After a while, she calmed down.

"…What are you doing?…" She asked quietly. She stopped crying.

"I want you to stay."

"…Why?"

"I want you to listen what I have to say."

Tenten kept quiet so Neji continued.

"I've never lead you on. I didn't give you false hopes, it's just…I've never liked anyone before so I don't know how to go about it. I like being near you. I want to be closer to you and…"

Neji paused.

"…And what?" Asked Tenten, a little confused.

"Neji pulled her away from his shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." He blushed.

Tenten found that a little hard to believe. "But how come you push me away when I try to get closer to you?" She sniffed.

Neji looked down. "I told you, I've never been in this situation before…"

Tenten wiped her wet cheeks. "So you're saying you pushed me away… because you were shy?"

Neji looked away. Tenten took his silence as a 'Yes'. She still couldn't believe what he said though. He actually liked her back?

"…Since when?" She asked.

"…When I got to know you…But I didn't realise it till later…Since I never felt like that before…" He murmured.

Tenten blinked. "_He likes me?_" She kept repeating that over and over in her head.  
>Once it clicked, she said out loud "You like me!"<p>

Neji was surprised but he shook his head. "No…I love you."

"For four years!" She said, bewildered.

Neji nodded.

Tenten started crying again.

"What? What! Did I say something wrong!" Neji was worried.

"I-I'm so happy!" She said with a smile.

Neji blinked but then smiled too. He held her hands and put his forehead on hers.

"So am I."

Tenten smiled and her tears stopped.

"You know, we missed the fireworks." Said Neji.

"Really? It feels like they're still going on." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p>There! First NejiTen fanfic! =D<p>

Wow, it went a little dramatic towards the end…Ah well, at least it's a happy ending =)

I love happy endings^^

**Please **tell me what **you think**!  
><strong>Constructive criticism <strong>is welcome!

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>**I hope you liked it! =)**


End file.
